El hombre perfecto
by vallolett mased
Summary: comense a caer en la locura del amor sin saber que la obsecion me seguia y que esta cambiaria mi vida ,la gente no sabe como llamarme y ni yo tampoco pero lo que si se es que si estoy con el no me interesa tener nombre , nisiquiera me importaria que toda la gente que conoci no se acuerde de que ..alguna vez existi.


_EL HOMBRE PERDECTO_

_Todos los hombres son unos perros insensibles y sin corazón , acaso no existe la persona perfecta para mi …¿Cuántas veces has escuchado esta ridícula frase?_

_Si yo creía eso pero el tiempo me demostró lo idiota y equivocada que estaba siendo, en mi curso el salón 7 de la preparatoria Nirson el profesor de gramática es prácticamente perfecto . _

_Su cuerpo , su cara , sus ojos y lo mas impresionante es que su voz es impresionante mente tierna y sexy a la vez. Claro muchas diran que el físico no importa pero el además de su atractivo es la persona mas sensible , tierna pero decidida, posee una calidez en su sonrisa impresionante , sus ideales son los mismos que los mios ,le encanta la lectura al igual que a mi con excepción de algunas cosas, yo leo cosas románticas de ficción y películas y a el le apaciona los poemas cada vez que lo escucho hablar es como un regalo para mis oídos, todos los días espero con ansia gramática solo para verlo , creo que hasta me esta gustando estudiar , pero claro como no hacerlo con un sujeto como este._

_-¿Cómo inferirías este poema?-_

_NO para nada en toda mi vida no he conocido a un sujeto como este su nombre es algo extraño pero de todas formas a mi me parece lindo creo que se llama… Inuyasha..si también pensé que era extraño pero luego me encanto , en solo pensar que le pertenece, en este momento esta usando un suéter verde convinado con pantalones cafes ..¡oh dios hasta su trasero es perfecto! ._

_¿kagome?.._

_Mi amiga Eri me saca de mis propios pensamientos regresándome a la clase._

_¿Eh? Yo … este.- le contesto._

_No puedo creer en lo estúpida que me debo de estar viendo , el me mira algo molesto hasta que sus ojos cambian de dirección a otro estudiante que alzo la mano para responder._

_-Significa que el autor de alguna manera extrañaba a su novia que acababa de fallecer por esa razón se sentía solo y confundido a la vez.- Respondió Keila la chica mas chupamedias de curso , en otro momento como matemáticas no me habría molestado que alzara la mano es mas le hubiera ofrecido a que resuelva toda la clase si quería , solo que en este momento me hizo quedar mas mal frente a este maestro que tanto amo. Oh mas bien amamos tengo que ver las caras bobas de mis compañeras mirándolo fijamente hipnotizadas casi como yo estaba hace unos segundos._

_-muy bien..- le respondió inuyasha en voz baja._

_Mire algo en sus ojos , algo que me decía que estaba triste ..queria desesperadamente preguntar que era pero.._

_-¿pasa algo?.- pregunto Keila otra vez un paso delante de mi .¡maldita sea estoy comenzando a tenerle celos a esta chica!_

_- grrr- gruño suavemente._

_-Es solo que me recuerda a mi novia , tuve una novia por largo tiempo, ella fue mi primer amor y la amaba hasta que murió y el poema que acabamos de leer es en honor a ella._

_Ahh- todas las chicas suspiraron de una forma enamorada , pero yo me quede estática, me dio mucha pena por su dolor pero mucho mas cosas para quererlo un mas, además de ser ese caballero sensible también era fuerte , porque plasmo su mayor dolor que era perder a un ser amado en una hoja y además lo compartio con nosotros._

_-lo siento- dije sin querer por un momento mis pensamientos traspasaron la barrera mental saliendo al exterior, quería corregir pero de pronto respondio._

_-no lo hagas-_

_-ehh- me sorprendi._

_- hace mucho tiempo que me prometi que no quería que las personas se conmovieran por esta historia, es algo que debía hacer solo quería darle su lugar en mi vida pero no es motivo para vivir entristecidos._

_-de..acuerdo- le conteste dudosa aun sin asimilar sus palabras._

_Al salir de las clases comense a pensar que es lo que debería hacer para llamar su atención asi que busque mi mejor traje y lo aparte a un lado de la cama era una blusa larga con vuelos y un pantalón al cuerpo, AUNQUE no me gusta el maquillage comenze a sacar rubor , lápiz labial y sombras para los ojos , estaban algo enpolvadas ya que hace mucho que me las compraron y comense a aplicármelas una por una, finalmente me solte el cabello y me mire al espejo estaba hermosa, claro que cuando llegue tenia competencia , cada una de mis compañeras con su mejor traje y maquillaje , al fin toco el timbre de la hora de gramatica, estaba emocionada por verle de nuevo hasta que mire a la izquierda y Keila estaba con su sonrisa sosarcon a mas como de costumbre , la tipa esta si que es muy inteligente se escribió un TE AMO en los ojos con esfero claro que solo se veía lo escrito cuando los cerraba… si comenzara a entrar _

_MERDA…- gritamos al unisono_

_¿Qué ah pasado , porque esas caras acaso no os alegrais de verme de vuelta?-_


End file.
